Operation Breakout
|Prev = Operation Phoenix |Maps = , , , , , |Case = Operation Breakout Weapon Case |Collections = Baggage, Cobble, Overpass |Source = http://www.counter-strike.net/operationbreakout Operation Breakout Page }} Operation Breakout is the fourth Counter-Strike: Global Offensive operation, replacing Operation Phoenix. It was introduced on the update at a cost of 5.99 USD and is scheduled to end on October 2, 2014. The operation features 6 new community maps, 3 new exclusive weapon collections (Baggage, Cobble, and Overpass), a new operation themed weapon case, the addition of operation missions and the operation journal. Maps *Black Gold (Bomb Defusal) *Castle (Bomb Defusal) *Insertion (Hostage Rescue) *Mist (Bomb Defusal) *Overgrown (Bomb Defusal) *Rush (Hostage Rescue) Operation Coin The Operation Breakout Coin is an 'Extraordinary Collectible' given to players who have purchased an Operation Breakout pass. The coin can be found in 3 different variants, the standard Bronze coin, the Silver coin, and the Gold coin. Like previous operations, purchasing the Operation Breakout Pass will reward a player with an Operation Coin. However, unlike previous operations, the coin is used to track their mission completions. Instead, the newly introduced operation journal is used to track competitive wins on both operation and non-operation maps. Badge Progress *'Bronze': Purchase the pass *'Silver': Complete 5 missions *'Gold': Complete 15 missions Operation Missions In addition to new weapon skins, a new drop has been introduced for players who have purchased the operation pass. After purchasing the pass, the player is given a single random mission. Upon completing the mission, the player is rewarded with a random weapon skin drop from one of the three new Operation Breakout Weapon Collections listed on the mission info box. A mission's parameters are tracked during matches on official match-making servers, but will not be fulfilled if the player has not completed the match. Players can have a maximum of only 2 missions available at one time. Unlike weapon drops, missions are unique to the player and cannot be traded or sold on the market. If a player cannot complete one of the missions after becoming eligible for an additional mission drop, the player will have the option to delete one of the missions. Once a mission is deleted, it is deleted from the player's inventory and cannot be retrieved. Operation Journal Another new addition to operations is the operation journal. The journal is visible only to the player it belongs to and tracks a player's progress during the operation. The journal includes stats on a player's competitive play and a player's rank among his or her friends on the leaderboard. Trivia * Much like StatTrak™ weapons, Equipment Proficiency missions will not count bot kills towards completion of the mission. * The original competitive-based Threat Neutralized missions required the player to win the match. After the , new competitive-based Threat Nuetralized missions were introduced requiring the player to win 16 rounds instead. * The game files refer to missions as quests. Update History *Operation Breakout added to the game *Missions will now properly reward progress on partnering dedicated servers. *Fixed graphical glitch with water on cs_rush and de_overgrown when shader detail is set to medium or low. * Added quick link to Operation Journal on player profile. * Added several new missions to the mission drop list. * If you have two missions that you haven’t been able to complete for some time and you are eligible for next mission drop, you are now allowed to delete one of your current missions. * Journal will auto-close when a competitive match is found. * When exiting a lobby, the mission panel now enables properly. * Fixed an overlapping mission panel in Play With Friends lobby. External Links *Operation Breakout at Counter-Strike.net Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Category:Operations